Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for data access, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for expanding a storage capacity of the electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Server is an electronic device that integrates software and hardware to provide clients with specific service through a network and has a considerable demand for storage capacity. In addition to the storage capacity provided by internal disks, an ordinary way for expanding the storage capacity is through configuring network-attached storage (NAS) equipment. Through distributing data of the server to the storage equipment on the network and accessing the data via the network, the storage capacity that the server is able to use can be expanded.
However, the NAS equipment provided by different manufacturers may be equipped with different controllers and adopt different management interfaces for data management, such that those NAS equipment cannot directly communicate with each other to integrate their storage capacity. Therefore, when a user intends to expand the storage capacity of the server through connecting plural storage equipment, the user can only perform data access and management on those storage equipment individually, which cannot efficiently integrate those storage equipment to achieve expansion of the storage capacity.